En la escalera del 5º piso
by Legendre
Summary: Harry y Cho se besan, Ginny lo ve y no puede evitar llorar, además de alejarse de allí. ¿Quién imaginaría lo que pasaría después? Ella no. No sabía que las serpientes iban al 5º piso, y menos lo de esa serpiente. Para el reto Sentimientos encontrados


Respuesta al reto "sentimientos encontrados" del foro "La sala de los menesteres". Mi sentimiento era: empatía. Y me ha costado lo mio, pero al final... ¡me ha salido esto! :3 El titulo... ha sido lo primero que me ha venido, no soy muy buena en estas cosas...

Espero que os guste… ¡A leer! Por cierto, nada de esto me pertenece, toooodo es de Jotaká

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts, año 1995. Después de un entrenamiento del ED, 5º piso.<strong>

Lágrimas rebeldes caían por el rostro de la pelirroja. Por mucho que se hubiese forzado porque no fuera así, pero... ¡Lo había visto! ¡A Harry! Cho Chang, se había besado y... la estúpida de Chang se había puesto a llorar ¡a llorar! Haciendo que Harry se sintiera confuso y, tras tratar de animarla, se había ido poco después al ver como ella seguía llorando. Y era una llorona, y Ginny no sabía cómo le podía gustar, era bonita ¿y qué? Hermione también y no estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero eso no debía importarle, si Chang lograba o si Harry la besaba... No, nada que tuviera que ver con Harry debería importarle, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorada de él y… él no le hacía caso en ese aspecto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser la hermana de su mejor amigo? Bueno, también estaba que tenía novio, pero había sido solo para olvidarse de Harry y quizá, para que este se fijara en ella y viera que existía.

- ¿Te ha dejado el novio, Weasley?- preguntó una voz arrogante, que a Ginny sabía que venía de una serpiente, aunque esa en especial nunca hubiese ido dirigida a ella.

- Mi relación va genial, gracias por preocuparte- le contestó ella, tajante.

No alzó la cabeza, no le interesaba saber si había acertado que serpiente era, porque víbora, boa, culebra o mamba, toda serpiente podía le parecía igual.

- Entonces... ¿Ten han expulsado del club de fans de Potter?- preguntó socarronamente.

Ese fue el momento en el que Ginny se levantó, quedando a la misma altura que él –por estar sobre un escalón-, lo miró, con sus ojos castaños –ahora enrojecidos- a los azabaches de él, enfadada.

- ¡Potter no necesita club de fans! ¡Potter tiene novia!- gritó empujándole y dando media vuelta para ir a su sala común.

Él hubiese ido a hacer lo mismo, si no la hubiese escuchado.

- Una estúpida llorona- y tras eso sollozó, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- Weasley, tú misma está llorando- le contestó él subiendo tantos escalones para encontrarse en el mismo que ella.

- Pero no es lo mismo… ella lloraba antes y después de que él la besara y… y…- sin saber cómo, se hundió en el pecho de él.

Se sorprendió, no lo había esperado, aunque nadie lo hubiese hecho, ni la misma Ginny. Pero torpemente, al final, la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿No tendría gafas y sería un fantasma?- preguntó el muchacho de pronto.

- ¿Qué?- no lo entendió, pero se separó un poco de él, mirándole a la cara, separándose de sus brazos.- ¿A qué…? ¡Ah!- lo entendió, y sonrió.- No era Myrtle la Llorona, aunque casi. Bueno, no importa, esto eh… gracias- sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Todavía no sabía cómo había bajado al quinto piso, cuando los había visto en el séptimo, en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era llegar a su habitación antes de que alguien más notara su estado de ánimo.

- Weasley- la llamó él entonces.- ¿Cómo se llama la llorona?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó la pelirroja, bajando un escalón.

- Solo es… no importa- se rascó la nuca y giró.

Pero a Ginevra Molly Weasley nadie le daba esa clase de respuesta, si a eso se le podía llamar respuesta. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se plantó frente a él.

- Dime para qué quieres saber su nombre- le exigió, y en ese momento al chico le podría recordar a la profesora McGonagall.

- Pansy estaría encantada de romper la relación de Potter con cualquiera, aunque solo sea para que Malfoy le… de mimos a su manera- se encogió de hombros.- Pero como he dicho, no importa, ya lo averiguará o algo- la rodeó y se dirigió a las próximas escaleras.

- Chang, Cho Chang se llama- contestó Ginny.- Y eh… gracias de nuevo.

Él giró, para sonreírle, algo que apenas había visto hacer a ese Slytherin, a ningún Slytherin, al menos no de esa manera.

- En el amor todo se vale, Weasley. A veces es bueno ayudar a alguien a jugar sucio- contestó.

- ¿Y por qué me ayudas?- cuestionó ella, no tenía sentido.

- Por qué sé cómo te sientes, no eres la única que ve a la persona que quiere besándose por ahí, y que ni siquiera se fija en que estás, y que maldices a… bueno, que te comprendo- le contestó tras pensarlo un rato.

Entonces ella sin decir nada, entró en la primera aula que encontró abierta, y él la siguió, como si se lo hubiese pedido. En cuanto entraron, todo se encontraba oscuro, al menos cuando se cerró la puerta. Y en ese instante el slytherin de ojos oscuros dejó de verla, y por alguna razón, tampoco la oía, estaba en completo silencio.

- ¿Por qué sales con ese Ravenclaw si no te gusta?- preguntó el chico.

- Para olvidarme de Harry- le contestó, él se acervó un poco hacia la voz de Ginny.

- ¿Y te parece que eso te funciona?- le preguntó entonces, un tanto sarcástico, para poder seguir la voz de ella de nuevo.

- No, pero… en fin… lo intento- y él se acercó más a ella, a su voz, hasta que estuvo seguro de que la tenía muy cerca, agachada, sentada en el suelo.

Se agachó, acercándose hasta donde él suponía que tenía el oído y susurró:

- Pues deja de besarte con el otro, lo único que conseguirás así es que cometa un homicidio- y se levantó, alejándose de ella y acercándose a la puerta.

- ¿Michael? ¿Por qué iba a matar él? ¿A quién?- preguntó sin entender. Él sonrió, creía que lo entendería.

- Hablo de mi, soy muy celoso ¿sabes?- rió suavemente y salió del aula.

Ella se levantó, perpleja. ¿Había sido en serio? ¿A él le pasaba lo mismo que a ella? Bueno… parecido pero… ¿Ella le gustaba? ¿O solo había sido una broma de serpientes? Lo mejor sería preguntarlo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¡Zabinni!- gritó saliendo del aula, aunque en el pasillo parecía no encontrarse nadie ya, ¿tanto había tardado en reaccionar?

* * *

><p>Primero, he de decir, que no he nombrado mi sentimiento, pero he demostrado que está ahí. Al menos eso creo yo, Zabinni la entiende y blahblahblah...<p>

Por cierto, ¿alguien supuso que el Sly era Zabinni? Quería dejar curiosidad... si es que si, review, sino también {? Todo en reviews porfaplisplis, será chachi y vendrán unicornios de colores {? reviews, reviews...


End file.
